Heavens
by MyWonderfulOblivion
Summary: Balthier has reached his limit and Fran is always there for him. Rated T for character death.


**AN:** I've got three firsts for this fan fiction

It's a heterosexual pairing. OMG!

Angstyness. Yes, it is sad. 

DEATH! OMG! Charie death is my least favorite thing to do but this idea wouldn't leave me alone!!

**WARNINGS:** Hints of a sexual encounter but definitely nothing descriptive or explicit, Character death!! Ahh! I hate myself for this!

**Pairing:** BalthierxFran

It's in 1st person POV of Balthier.

**ONWARD!!**

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It astonishes me how the Viera live. How their skin doesn't wrinkle and remains smooth and dark, her hair as white and soft as always as she leaned over me from the side of the bed, her long pony tail falling next to my face. It was raining outside; the drops were landing hard on the glass of the window next to me, consuming the sound of her sobs.

She always loved the rain. Sometimes on rainy nights I would catch her standing outside, eyes closed while she looked up towards the heavens if there were any and let the small droplets of water wash over her. I never know what exactly was going through her mind but somehow I knew that she was grieving for me, what I once was.

No longer can I be a pirate, flying the skies without a heed in the world. I am much too weak. Sometimes I know that she wants to go. I know she wants us to get on that airship together and have adventures just like we used to. If it wasn't for me, she would be out there now, flying high getting away from everything else.

But no.

I have her trapped here in this room to take care of my withering body. I've told her plenty of times to leave me, that I don't need to anchor her down but she insisted on staying. She told me that she would never leave no matter what. I told her to leave me a long time ago what I turned around 30. I wanted her to live on with the memory of my younger life, not my wrinkly skin, grey hair, and vanishing brown eyes. I wanted her last memory to be of my young fingertips touching her dark skin or weaving through that soft and silky white hair that always reminded me of the light puffs of clouds in the sky which I'll never venture into again.

I also wanted my last memory of her to be of her quiet voice whimpering and moaning underneath me, not of her crying beside me. I've never seen her cry before, that's how I know she really loved me. I told her to be strong, to try to stop her tears from falling. My voice cracked under the effort to speak, it was difficult now. My deep young

voice was no longer to be heard except in the minds of the ones that I used to know.

I vaguely wondered if Fran had gone through this before, staying with a Hume until they grew old and faded away. I thought she might have handled this better but it appears that I was the only one. I brought this up, wondering quite inquisitively now. She said, with her smooth beautiful voice, that she had never grown too attached to a Hume in knowledge of a day such as today. I had made her become drawn to me, had let her bring her guard down to let me in and never let me go. Even today she wouldn't let me go but she knows she has no choice in the matter.

I'm sorry, Fran.

I really must depart now.

I slowly brought my pale, trembling hand to her tear drenched face and stroked her lovingly. I smiled and told her that I'll eternally be in the sky; that I'll always be watching her and protecting her. I promised and I do not promise anything in vain; especially to her. She smiled back sadly then leaned down for one last kiss before everything faded away. When I opened my eyes, she was gone but I could still feel her lips on mine. I was alone in the seemingly forever oblivion but I still felt her existence beside me—no, all around me.

There was suddenly a bright burst of light and instead of being enclosed by never ending darkness, I was in a place consumed with white and when I looked up, I was the sky. The sky was a bright baby blue with fluffy white clouds that reminded me of her hair. I looked around me and I found a mirror that was elevated and broad. I approached it and didn't believe who I saw in the reflection; it was me… me at the age of 22. My hair was the same color of dirty blonde and my eyes sparkled brown. My skin was tan and smooth just like I always remembered. There, next to me, stood Fran in the armor she wore when we were sky pirates and I also noticed I wore the same that I used to. I saw in the distance and airship. My old airship… Dear gods. It's been such a long time.

We flew the skies together everyday and I soon realized…

There _was_ a heaven.

--

**OWARI**

**AN:** Wow…

Most emotional thing I've ever written!

Reviews are loved; constructive criticism is more than welcome, flames, however, are not. Thank you!


End file.
